Love?
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Established Slash relationship. PercyHarry... very smutty


Title: Love?

Rating: M+.

Pairing: PW/HP

Summary: Established Relationship.

Warning: Rim. Pure Smut.

----------------------------------

When he turned twenty they had been together for approximately 3 years.

He didn't have a problem with that. Though he did find that he felt inadequate when it came to the amount of time Percy would do at work.

They didn't have many problems.

Of course, that doesn't mean that they don't fight.

That's perhaps the extent of their conversations. The clashing with words to see who lashes out first. Then the anger and frustration of misunderstanding as both stomp off to their own lives. The part that doesn't deal with the other.

They do not say that they are in Love.

Heavily in Lust since the first time they physically touched… a Lust neither would admit until by pure accident they were alone together and forced into a small confined place…

Harry likes that part of the story.

The one were Percy's fingers accidentally brush against his at a meeting with the Ministry he did with the Order. Then six months passing without either one saying another word or really even thinking about each other.

Until a Death Eater attack on the Ministry and Percy ends up in St. Mungo's with bad 'Crucio' damage that leaves him with potions for two months.

Harry ends up in the same ward. Suffering from a smaller 'Crucio' but just as painful.

They don't speak to each other.

On the third day of being in the same room, the Weasley's come to visit Harry. Percy gets off lucky because he's given a Sleeping Potion that knocks him out for the duration of that visit.

Harry's temper was close to the brim of the glass most of the time. So when Percy did wake up he had an earful to listen to.

Or would have if he hadn't blatantly told Harry to,

"Piss off."

Turning his attention elsewhere besides the seething Harry Potter.

The next part is when Harry starts to get out of his bed and walk. He crashes into a lot of things because that's where the 'Crucio' hurt him the most.

He crashes into Percy's bed a lot making the older red head glare at him in irritation. Both of their patience being tried and suddenly Harry's crawling on the side of Percy bed to get at him. Trying to hit him in irritation.

However, Percy doesn't seem unprepared as Harry clumsily grasps the front of his nightshirt. His arm going out to brace himself on the broad shoulder. Slipping past and having Harry fall onto him.

They both pant heavily. Not out of exhaustion but because of the energy of the close radiance on each other.

Harry's the one to force the lips against his. Taking more than what is given to him.

Harry can't say that he's unhappy.

Because he isn't.

He can't say that living with a man, being an adopted brother to said man… being that the man is I Percy /I isn't a surprise.

Because it is.

"I was suppose to marry Ginny, have kids, be an Auror and live happily ever after!" Harry loves to spit this out to that stuck up face when he's mad.

"Well! Then maybe you shouldn't fuck me!" is the standard reply. The one that has Harry left in the sitting room alone as the front door slams.

He never regrets saying it though. It is the Truth after all.

He sometimes tastes strawberries on those lips.

The sort of strawberries that are like candy and you can't get enough of.

Once Percy walked out on him for three days and when they met in the front foyer of the Ministry, Harry was convinced that on those lips was the taste of another man.

So he brutally devoured that mouth trying to find that taste but instead only finding the strawberry candies Percy likes to eat when he's depressed.

He didn't care that they both were reprimanded for the act. Especially since Percy was back at home, making his life I miserable /I with the constant nagging.

Harry likes it when he sneaks up on Percy in public and starts this battle of the senses with him. The one that usually has Harry failing as he tries to get Percy alone to take care of his little I problem /I .

The Rules for the Game are simple:

Try to make as many sexual innuendos that only the other person will get.

Percy plays dirty, no one watches him as much as they watch Harry. Except Harry himself of course.

So if they are at a dinner he'll pick the long thin (or thick) piece to eat. Or if it's a Ball he'll make sure to wear the robes that he knows Harry remembers ripping or just getting plain filthy at some point.

Percy usually meets him either in the front hall of their home or in the bathroom stall where he'll instantly be ready for Harry to fuck him raw.

Harry likes to be taken from the back.

Especially on the days where he has to make public appearances.

He likes coming home and having Percy there either doing some writing for the Ministry or just tidying up. This only happens on the days Percy doesn't work overtime.

Which are always the days that Harry ends up doing public appearances, fancy that!

He still likes these set days when he can just sit on the couch and have Percy saunter of to him with a glass of apple juice in one hand and a small jar of lubricant in the other.

He especially likes it when his pants are undone and taken off, when his cock is licked by that talented tongue. The sight of those full pink lips taking in the thickness of his cock…. He likes to slouch in a lazy stance as relaxation and pleasure sink into him.

His thin fingers carded through the red curls. Feeling that bobbing head on his lap as the heat begins to rise and the excitement begins to build. Until he can almost not take anymore of that soft suckling…

He's always abandoned at this moment. Anticipation rips through him as he stares the lips dripping with precome. Kissing, tasting his own essence as the tongue swirls in his mouth.

Long thin fingers implore on his hips as he's tugged to sit sort of sideways on the couch. His back is arched so his rear ends is sticking high into the air and his knees are feeling the softness of the cushions.

His cheeks are parted.

Percy's been known to describe what he sees, what he wants to do, what he I will /I do.

"… It's pulsating. Swollen with the need to be kissed. Do you want it to be kissed? It might want more than one kiss. It might want a lot more…" at this point all Harry will feel is this sudden pressure of what he's positive are Percy's lips against his arsehole.

Electrifying as he wants more. No longer listening as Percy gives him more. Hot wet tongue coming in contact with the wrinkled skin, Harry can remember all of the times he preformed the same act on Percy. Granted though, he did it so he could I clean /I 

The tongue breeches and Harry forgets all, the only sound in the sitting room are his pants and pleas

"So I dirty /I , so I unclean /I … ha...ah ahhh" Harry can imagine that when Percy gets up his chin is going to be covered in saliva and his cock will be pure purple he's puts it in Harry.

Percy will stop and finally prepare him properly (if he can remember) and take him with one hard plunge of his Weasley Cock (Harry calls it this, he thinks it's the biggest one he's ever witnessed. The thickness is even bigger than Ron's and certainly longer…).

The curly red head will take it slow only to have the ferocity of his attack increase as Harry screams for more and Percy growls obscenities.

Harry, so close to completion will come scream, cry and shake as this hard electric pull comes from his navel and rips him open…

His hips are pulled back harshly as the tall red head will continue to fuck him raw.

Harry turns his face to the open air and loses himself to the sensation of being just fucked.

-----------------------------

They don't take showers together anymore.

Not that they should have in the first place.

They requested that their offices be on different floors as both never seemed to be able to get their work done.

Harry remembers this one time when Percy was working and he came into his office to ask him to come out to lunch with him and Ron.

When he kissed Percy hello, it began unintentionally hard which became more so. Enough that Harry had Percy on top of the desk and was trying to get his clothes off so that he could get at that sweet arse…

It took two more similar incidents to convince him to ask that Percy be removed.

They aren't very comfortable with each other.

Both of them don't like to talk about things. They walk around the issues. Especially around family.

Though Harry will stare at Percy wishing he would speak so that he himself could.

Percy will look him right in the eye, questioning burning in his soft brown eyes.

Usually they just kiss softly on the lips, basking in this feeling that is both anxious and great.


End file.
